FPC02 / Transcript
Azalea and Eri were walking at cafetaria to find empty seats for them. They carried their lunch that consist of udon, tempura, vegetables, and a cup of tea, with a tray. "Oh, there are empty seats right there," Azalea said, while she pointed some empty seats. Then, Azalea and Eri walked to the empty seats. However, Azalea slipped because there was water on the floor. Azalea fell and her foods and drink was thrown then fell. "Kyaaa!!" Azalea and someone shouted, but not Eri. "Are you alright, Azalea-chan?" Eri asked while she helped Azalea to stand up. "I'm alright," Azalea answered. "Wait! I'm not alright!" someone shouted again. Azalea and Eri turned around, and they saw Aster, Sumika, Taeko, and Risa. Aster and Sumika folded their hands, while Taeko and Risa placed their hands on their hips. Azalea and Eri saw Aster's skirt was wet, because of Azalea's udon's soup. "Ah, i'm really sorry!" Azalea said. Then, she bowed. "Hmph! I don't need your apologize!" Aster shouted, then pushed Azalea until she fell again. Eri helped Azalea to stand up again. "That's right! Do you think your apologize could dry Aster's skirt?" Sumika asked. "If that's the case, you just need to change your skirt! You must have extra skirt on your locker right?" Eri shouted. "You don't need to pushed her!" "But that will not get rid of the udon's smell!" Taeko argued. "So.. what should i do to make you accept my apologize?" Azalea asked. "Hey, Aster, i got an idea!" Risa shouted. Then, she whispered something to Aster. "Okay, based on Risa's idea, i challenge you to join the next Paris School Fashion Show Battle!" Aster shouted. (Opening) "Fashion Show Battle?" Azalea asked. "Yes! Both of us will join the battle, and the one who made it to the final is the winner," Aster said. "However, we won't make it easy," Sumika said. "Yeah! The loser should obey the winner's order," Taeko said. "And any order, include to be the winner's servant." Risa grinned. Azalea got speechless, and Eri didn't know what to do. "Oh, are you scared?" Aster asked. "Of course i'm not! I accept your challenge and i will join the next Paris School Fashion Show Battle!" Azalea shouted. "Good girl." Aster grinned. "Now girls! Let's go to the female changing room! I need to change my skirt immediately!" Aster commanded. After the school ended, Azalea and Eri sit on School garden's chair. They were reading Paris School Magazine, where there was information about the next Paris School Fashion Show Battle. "So, from what did i read, the next Paris School Fashion Show Battle take place at the school's auditorium. There are three rounds, the elimination, semi-final, and grand final. And the elimination is next week," Azalea said. "Hey, did you read this section? Girls from any grade could enter this competition!" Eri said. "Which means your rival will be girls from first until third grade," Eri continued. "What? Oh, this is gonna be hard..." Azalea became down. A week has passed. Both Azalea and Aster got through the elimination, and became the top twenty semi-finalist. They also went well at the semi-final, and became the top ten grand finalist. "Whoaa! I can't belive it! I passed the semi-final!" Azalea shouted. Then Eri smiled, while Azalea was going to siit on the sofa at auditorium's backstage. "Yeah! I know you can do it!" Eri encouraged Azalea. Suddenly, Aster, Sumika, Taeko, and Risa came. "I'm surprised to know both of us passed the semi-final. Which means, our agreement back then must be changed, right?" Aster asked. "Yeah.. Our agreement was the one who made it to the final is the winner. And both of us made it to the final," Azalea said. "So, i think you don't mind if i change the agreement," Aster said. "Do as you like," Azalea said. "Okay! The new agreement is simple! The one who get better rank at the final, is the winner. Agree?" "Agree!" "So girls, let's go to the cafetaria. I'm hungry after all of this." Aster commanded, then she left the auditorium. "Well, just forget her. Let's concentrate to the grand final," Eri said. "I heard the grand finalist should make their own dress," she continued. "Yes, and my time only remain four days, because the grand final is the next Saturday, five days from today," Azalea said. "Do you already got an idea about you dress?" Eri asked. "Yeah, i do. Hey, Eri, do you want to accompany me to a fabric store?" "I would love to!" Eri said. Then, Azalea and Eri went to a fabric store. After that, they went to Paris School's sewing room, because the rule said that the grand finalist should make their dress at the school's sewing room. (Eyecatch) "Whoaa this fabric looks good! This one too! And this, and this!" Aster shouted, which just made Sumika bored and lazy to accompany Aster to buy fabrics. "Can't you be faster? Your time is only four days!" Sumika reminded Aster. "I know. But i'm confused! I want to buy this, but i can't stand to buy this one! And don't you think this one will look gorgeous on me?" Aster asked, but she just made Sumika confused too. "Just buy what you need, not what you want!" Sumika said. "Aaah! That's so hard!" Aster turned around. "Sumikaa, please help me." Aster smiled broadly. "Fine. Just wait there, okay?" Sumika said. "Okaay," Aster said, then she sit on a sofa. She wanted to checked her money in her bag, and she found something that she didn't remember she ever had it. "What is.. this?" Aster asked to herself, while she hold a rectangular thing with "F" word on it's center. She opened it, and immediately realized that it was a blush on. "Maybe someone in school put this in my bag by mistake," she thought, then decided to not thinking to much about it. The day before the grand final, Azalea was the one who stayed up most late since she also the one who had not finished her dress yet. Because Azalea was alone, so Hibiscus approached Azalea. "Azalea, aren't you tired?" Hibiscus asked. "Of course i am. But i must do my best!" Azalea cheered herself. "I don't want to say this, but i have to say this," Hibiscus said. "What is is?" Azalea asked. "I.. I lost the Colorful Blush On," Hibiscus said with trembled voice. "Whaaat?!" Azalea startled. "That's why.. i decided to approach you. Actually i don't want to interrupt you, but i already searched it for four days and..." "I understand. After the grand final, i will do my best to find the Colorful Blush On!" Azalea shouted. Hibiscus smiled. "Thank you Azalea! You are the best! I will always wish you luck!" Then, Hibiscus hugged Azalea. Suddenly, Azalea and Hibiscus heard a shout. "Voodoo!!" Spontaneously, Hibiscus shouted, "Azalea, transform now!" "But my dress..." Azalea became confused, because she had not finished her dress yet, but in the other hand, she had to do her duty as Pretty Cure. "Okay!" Azalea took her Colorful Blush On, and opened it. "Blush On, Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" She shouted, then applied blush on on her cheeks. Her hairstyle changed, then her dress appeared, followed by her shoes, arm warmers, and hairbow. Her Colorful Blush On placed on her left. After that, she said, "Fashion style represented by pink, Cure Girly!" and striked her finishing pose. Cure Girly approached the Voodoo that looked like a soccer at the school grounds. Oniyuri also could be seen floating not far from the Voodoo. "Hmph, finally you come, Cure Girly!" Oniyuri said. "I thought you retired as a Pretty Cure since it has been five minutes since i came!" She grinned. "Even i was busy, i won't forget my duty as a Pretty Cure!" Cure Girly shouted, while she was fighting with a Voodoo. Then, Cure Girly punched the Voodoo until it was collapsed. "I have to make this fast," Cure Girly thought. She opened her Colorful Blush On, and took the brush. With the brush, she took the pink powder, then drew a big pink circle with it. "Pretty Cure! Pink Petals Shower!" Cure Girly shouted. Not long after that, the Voodoo was purified. "Huh! It was just a warm up! I will be serious for the next time," Oniyuri said, then she teleported away. "Oh bad! I need to finished my dress right away!" Azalea ran to the sewing room, and started to finish her dress. About a half hour later, Azalea finished her dress. "Finally... FINISHED!" She shouted. "What? It's already this late? I should go home!" Azalea said to herself. She tidied up her things, then left the sewing room. Finally, it was Saturday. Azalea went to school early because she needed to get ready. When she went to the sewing room, she found... some parts of her dress were cut! "Who... Who did this?" Azalea shocked. (Ending) Category:User: Shirayukiprincess Category:Fashionista Pretty Cure Category:Fashionista Pretty Cure transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts